iAm 4Saken
by RAMonster
Summary: Freddie is a 27 year old entrepreneur, but does money buy happiness? Rated T for future chapters. Seddie eventually
1. 4Saken

**Disclaimer and A/N: This might end up a little darker than I normally write. Or at least I hope it does, BUA HAHAHA. I don't own iCarly or any of its characters. **

**Freddie's POV**

Everyone thought I was crazy for doing my double major in Education and Business in college. My mother especially, but I was all alone at college. Carly had gone to an acting school in California, and a year later after I tutored her to genius Sam joined her. I went to Seattle Tech and lived with my mother. I was saving up money so I could start my own business. Everything was like a dream when eight years later I opened my nightclub, I had just graduated, I had my own club, which judging by the throng of people outside was going to be a big hit, but my heart still felt cold and stony.

"Welcome to the opening night of 4Saken, Drinks are on me! Enjoy yourselves!"

I handed the mic back to the deejay and stepped off the stage amid a load roar of cheers. Music started to thump from the speakers and the screen lit above the stage with videos to match. I had worked hard to open this club after Quisp's Dance Club had closed down. This town needed a cool hangout for kids, no one in the crowd was over the age of eighteen.

After wading through the throng of teenagers on the dance floor, a couple reaching out to shake my hand, I managed to get back to my balcony office. This place had once been a theater, but the company had gone out of business ages ago, and the place was empty until I fixed it up and moved in.

I was pouring over some notes on my desk, my rough figures as to how we were going to do tonight. A knock on my door made me jump a bit, I looked at the tiny monitor for the camera outside the door. I recognized Gibby and reached under my desk for the buzzer. The door clicked open and Gibby pushed it inward.

"Freddie!" He panted almost out of breath from what I guessed was a sprint up the steps." We broke 1,000 and more are waiting outside!"

I frowned, I had hoped for more, "One-thousand dollars, that's nowhere near my estimate."

He slapped his hands on my desk, "No! A thousand kids! We had to stop them from coming in because of the fire code!"

I smiled, this was awesome, "Great work man." Gibby smiled. He had become a police officer after high school and was my head of security in his off time. We had convinced a lot of his fellow police officers to volunteer or work here for a fairly low rate. They all understood the need for a safe hangout for their teenagers. Gibby's radio squawked and he raised a brow, "I gotta get down to the door, a small situation."

I nodded and smiled, he left my office and I turned, looking out over the crowd through the massive window that overlooked the floor and stage. I sighed, and smoothed the wrinkles from my blood red button up shirt, and straightened my black tie. 'One thousand kids within the first hour of opening. This is a much needed place.'

I hoped Gibby could handle the situation, I wondered what it was as I watched the lights flash and all the dancing bodies on the dance floor. Another knock sounded at the door, breaking my revelry, I looked at the monitor again and saw that it was Gibby and a female. I buzzed him in and stood beside my high backed leather chair, resting my hand on it. I recognized the tall brunette and the redhead immediately.

"Carly! What are you doing here?" I smiled and moved forward, hugging Carly, then my assistant Wendy. Who was supposed to be at home watching her kids tonight.

"Oh, Carly wanted to come, but she didn't know where it was." Wendy bubbled.

I gestured to the sitting area of my office and the girls took seats on the plush leather couch. "Sam wanted to come, but someone had to watch the little Gibsons."

At the mention of Sam's name I fell into the chair perpendicular to them. I don't think either girl noticed because they just chatted amongst themselves, Gibby noticed my far off stare and sat across from Carly and his wife. I couldn't blame anyone but myself for how I felt, I chose to stay in Seattle. I had been accepted to a top notch film school in California, but my mother wanted me closer to her and not my deadbeat actor dad. I saw Gibby wave his hand a few feet in front of me and I snapped out of my thoughts to hear the question Carly repeated for probably the fifth time.

"How have you been Freddie?" She seemed genuinely concerned, her brown eyes dripping with something a normal person would recognize as worry. I recognized it as the act, the mask she wore, if they had genuinely cared they would have called or e-mailed back or something. No, the only word I heard from Carly or Sam was when I would see them in a movie. Maybe I was just being harsh, but I knew they were both amazing actresses, still we had been friends so long, I could spot the real and the fake.

"I've been busy, with school and the club and all." I knew my tone bit, like an icy breeze it was cold with no emotion. My heart was hard as stone these days, at least to the old times, Gibby was the only person I felt I could confide in anymore. Only he knew I nursed old wounds, and like a dog who had been in one too many fights, I was hesitant to trust the claw and fang that had pierced my skin before.

I know I had brought it onto myself, to be forsaken in this city of seemingly endless rain, 'But Eight years! They left me without a word for Eight years!' I screamed at myself, my thoughts broken by Gibby clearing his throat.

"Freddie, Sal just called, he needs you backstage. Problem with the band"

"Of course," I smiled my best fake smile, "You and Sam should join us for dinner Monday night, to celebrate the opening." Carly smiled and nodded, Wendy pulled out her notebook and scribbled something down.

"Thank you, Carly, Wendy."

I went to where my suit coat hung and grabbed it, throwing it on quickly and rushing out the door, slapping Gibby on the shoulder as I passed, " Thanks" I let out a low mumble and nearly sprinted down the steps and towards the backstage area. Most of which had turned into my living quarters, there was no band scheduled to perform tonight, but Gibby knew I needed an out, I had to get away.

I unlocked my room and ducked inside, closing and locking the door quickly behind me. The room was soundproofed so the thumping beats couldn't reach me in here. I clicked on the light and Sal sat patiently in front of me, his bottle-brush tail sweeping across the carpeted floor.

"Why Sal? Why did they come back?" I fell to my knees, not caring about my suit and hugged the mangy grey mutt to my chest. He sensed my distress and licked the side of my face and nuzzled into my chest whimpering softly.

_****Flashback****_

_It was about a year after Sam left Seattle, I had given up trying to call and write them, my attempts never actually achieved anything but my own heartache. Now I was contemplating killing myself, it was sometime after midnight and I sat on the railing of a bridge running over the Sound. I know this was a stupid, cowardly thing to do, but it seemed like the only viable option. I almost fell when a bark surprised me. I turned around to see this mangy grey mutt staring at me. He looked like a dirty old mop head, but his eyes were the most piercing blue. He barked at me again, I don't know whether he was daring me to jump or telling me not too. _

_I climbed off the railing that night, and the next when he showed up again to save my life. This cycle went on for a week, I would be seconds from taking the jump from the bridge when those same blue eyes and the deep bark called me off the edge. I finally just quit when on the seventh night he was sitting, patiently waiting for me at the railing. I took him home, much to the chagrin of my mother, but after a well thought up lie, Sam would be proud, she let me keep him. _

_Everything changed after that, me and Salvation were almost inseparable. My school work excelled, I started investing small sums of money I had saved over my 19 or so years. I started to forget about the icy casement that surrounded my heart, but it still wouldn't allow anyone to get close. Gibby and Sal were pretty much the only "people" I would talk too. Wendy, I love her to death, was too much of a gossip, and my mother, well she wouldn't understand. She didn't understand how much I had loved Sam, how much my heart ached for her to even be near me again, how much I kicked myself for not telling her before. _

_****End****_

I must have stayed like that for awhile, because eventually a knock broke my thoughts and I stood and opened the door to Gibby.

"Everyone's gone." He whispered, "Except Wendy, she's waiting for you upstairs to count."

"Awesome," I smiled, submerging myself in the thought of money always made Sam's face disappear, at least for a few seconds. "C'mon Sal, we're gonna go see Auntie Wendy."

His ears perked and he twirled in a circle, tail waving happily. He let out a happy bark, 'Yeah Sal, maybe one day I will be happy too.'


	2. Monday

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly do you really think I would spend time writing Fanfiction?**

**Monday Morning**

**Freddie's POV**

"Morning Mr.B!" I heard followed by other greetings from students. "I heard about the club from my brother, he said it was hot!"

"Morning everyone," I checked my watch, "Yes it was Mr. Kevin, aren't you going to be late for class?" I heard a small "meep!" of surprise and the fourth grader walked quickly away. This was my first school year as Principal of Ridgeway Elementary. I had been a teacher's assistant, then a teacher, but when this job became available I wasn't able to avoid its draw. I was a TA through college just to pay the bills and all, but I realized how much I loved working with kids.

This was the only place and time where I was truly happy, until today when I walked into the office and already had two students sitting there. I sighed and looked at Wendy who smiled sweetly, "Veronica, she's a new student, gave Gabby a texas wedgie."

I had to resist the urge to laugh, even though it was pretty funny. 'Poor Gabby, following in the footsteps of his father' I cleared my throat and put on my best Principal face, "Please do the pledge and the announcements for me."

"Please come with me Ms. Veronica." I kneeled in front of the girl with dirty blonde hair. Her face suddenly flushed and she clenched her fists in anger.

"My…name…is…Ronnie!" She tried to kick me, but after years with Sam I expected pretty much everything, and I blocked it easily.

I sighed, 'Okay, breathe deep' I told myself, "Ms. Ronnie, please come with me."

Her blue eyes went wide when I blocked her strike and she seemed speechless, following after me when I stood to go into my office. I removed my brown sport coat and hung it on a hook beside the door. I was wearing a white shirt and striped tie with a pair of dark blue jeans. Not the normal, "Principal" look, but I felt more comfortable. I liked comfortable.

Instead of sitting at the desk, I slumped into one of my two bean bag chairs. The red one, because it was my favorite, leaving Ronnie the blue one; she looked confused but sat down anyway.

"Okay Ms. Ronnie, my name is Mr. B. I am the Principal here. Can you tell me why you gave Mr. Gabby a Texas Wedgie?"

" 'Cause he annoys me." Her voice came out as almost sheepish, afraid.

"Why does he annoy you?" I kept my voice level, trying to figure out what punishment would fit this simple, and comical crime.

" 'Cause he talks too much." She still stared at the floor and her miniature Converse's

"Ms. Ronnie," I breathed a heavy sigh to keep myself from laughing, "We do not torture other students because they annoy us." I said calmly, "You may want to work a little harder to make friends. I do not tolerate bullying in school okay? If this behavior continues I will be having a conversation with your parents."

She nodded, keeping her eyes to the floor.

"And I want you to apologize to Mr. Gabby." She started to object, but I cleared my throat. "A sincere apology, and I will know the difference."

She said her apology, which seemed sincere…enough and I waved to Wendy, "Can you take them back to class please?"

"Of course, Mr. B" She poked fun at me, and I stuck out my tongue.

" Nyeeeh" I said disappearing back into my office.

Sinking into my office chair with a sigh, picking up the coffee mug that had been left on my desk, I raised it to my lips and sipped slowly. I had dinner tonight with pretty much the whole gang, I ran a hand through my toss of brown hair. A nervous tell I had developed sometime after high school. I was not looking forward to it, and secretly I wished I could come up with an excuse to not go.

I picked up my phone and dialed quickly, "Hey Romano, Freddie Benson. One of your rooms open tonight?"

"For you my friend, anytime." The heavy Italian accent said from the other end

"Yeah, I need one tonight, around seven?"

"Ça sonne bien, see you then." (Sounds good)

"Thanks, yup" I hung up the phone. Okay, so I had money and influence all over Seattle and I chose to be an elementary school principal. Well, money would not buy my happiness, I tried. It did get me some nice friends who didn't mind doing favors for me every once in a while, but helping kids is the only thing that made me truly happy.

**Monday Afternoon **

**Ronnie's POV**

So after Ms. Wendy took me back to class I really did try my best the rest of the day. I don't think Gabby would ever turn his back to me ever again, but I was okay with that. I waited in front of school for Auntie Carly to pick me up. I don't know why Mr. B had me on edge, he was just a hippie in a sport coat and tie, but I couldn't help but think I had seen him somewhere else.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of grey, turning slowly I saw a dog running over the green grass. He was obviously chasing something, a red rubber ball that bounced across the lawn.

I looked for the person who threw it and saw Mr. B, coat thrown over a picnic table, tie undone and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He saw me watching and motioned me over just as the scruffy mutt returned, red rubber ball gripped in his teeth. I left my backpack on the curb and walked over slowly.

"You waiting on your mom?"

"My aunt actually." He nodded and smiled, scratching the dog in between the ears.

"His name is Sal, you wanna pet him?"

I stepped forward and pet the dog, my mom would have a fit if she saw me out here petting a relative stranger's dog. "Is he yours?"

"Eh, more like I'm his."

See, crazy hippie, the dog dropped the ball at my feet and I looked at it, then at Mr. B. He smiled, "Go ahead."

I picked up the ball and launched it as hard as I could, but I was pretty strong for being 7. Sal had stood up and wagged his tail for a second before chasing after the ball. Then I saw Auntie Carly's car pull up to the curb where my backpack was.

"My aunt is here." I said flatly, I actually enjoyed the fact that for a principal he was very down to earth, not like most the other teachers I had ever met.

"Okay, have a good day Ms. Ronnie." He flashed a million watt smile, and waved as I ran to Aunt Carly's car and grabbed my backpack before jumping in through the back door.

"How was your day sweetie?"

"Fine"

"And who is that man?"

"My principal Mr. B, I had to visit him today."

"Really? Why was that?"

"I gave Gabby a Texas wedgie." I was starting to get aggravated, I didn't like this inquisition. Aunt Carly must have seen my scrunched features in the mirror because she stopped asking questions. As we pulled up in front of the apartment building, Aunt Carly parked the car and turned around in her seat.

"Your Mom and I have a big party to go to tonight, so you are going to stay with along with Gabby and Libby."

I hated when my mom abandoned me to go to her parties. I climbed out of the car holding my backpack, slowly walking through the double doors of Bushwell Plaza. Aunt Carly joined me and in silence we rode up the elevator.

When I threw open the door to the apartment, Mom was standing in the kitchen, apron on, flour splattered on her cheek.

"How was school kiddo?"

"Fine" I said

"Your daughter had to go to the Principal's office." Aunt Carly added, hanging up her coat.

"Oh yeah! That's awesome, what did you do?"

"Gave a Texas wedgie to Gabby." I said softly as I sat on the couch and splayed out the neat stack of magazines on the coffee table.

"How was your Principal?"

"Actually pretty cool, wait…" I saw him on the cover of Seattle Times Magazine, "Here he is! Freddie Benson, Richest Most Eligible Ba…ch…elor in Seattle?" I struggled a little with the words on the cover, but then held it up high, proud that I could read it. I saw Mom look to Aunt Carly who just nodded, and the plate that my mother was holding, slipped from her hand and crashed on the floor.


	3. Jigsaw Pieces

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, or anything else that might be mentioned by name in any of my stories. **

**Monday Evening**

**Sam's POV**

I was almost hyperventilating as I rifled through my closet, looking for anything that was worth wearing. I spent the last seven or so years avoiding Freddie's calls and emails. I don't know why I felt inclined to not tell him about Ronnie, I was scared what he would think. I had always said I didn't care what he thought, but secretly I had always valued his opinion, on pretty much anything.

Carly and I had to work this Saturday, unfortunately, so I had to find Ronnie a sitter. I was torn, we had just gotten back into town and I didn't know anyone. I could use a service, but Ronnie could be a handful sometimes. I needed someone I could trust, and someone who could handle me.

"I need Freddie…" I muttered to myself, but Carly turned around from the closet and I slapped my hand over my mouth. "I mean to babysit Ronnie." Carly stared at me incredulously.

"Yeah, sure you do. You know you won't be able to resist those Benson charms."

"I've resisted them for years."

"True, but you've been miserable." Carly stared at the closet again and a devious grin formed on her lips. "That is the perfect dress, you will have Freddie and every other man around drooling over you." I saw the dress to which she was referring, I had worn it in a movie, and the costume director said I should keep it. I had forgotten about it, maybe it was time to enjoy myself a little bit.

**Monday Evening **

**Freddie's POV**

Dinner was going better than I thought possible. Everyone was there Sam, Carly, Wendy and Gibby, Spencer and Sasha. I had arrived before anyone else and sipped on a glass of Romano's private stock wine. I drained all the luscious red liquid before they started to trickle into the private back room. We all laughed and joked like old times, like nothing had changed, not much had. Spencer was still a spazzy 150lb artist, Sasha was still the best female gamer I had ever seen. Wendy was still a gossip, Gibby was still Gibby sans the chubbiness. Carly was still my sweet pseudo-sister. Sam was the only one in which I really sensed a change. She was still gorgeous, but her personality had evolved from brutish to blunt, a change that I was personally thankful for, though it threw me at first.

The night was winding down when I excused myself to the bathroom. On my way I settled the bill, I know no one expected, or wanted me to pay for their dinners, but what else is an eccentric, single, billionaire best friend for?

Rather than go back to the loud carousing in the room I went outside, breathing in deeply the moist spring air. I had left Sal at the club, simply because I knew I would be out all night and he was a creature of strict scheduling. I missed his company; no one realized, but even in that room with all my friends, I felt alone. As alone as I had felt that night on the bridge. I have always been alone relationship wise, since I dated Carly, when was that? Sophomore year of high school? I now endured more gossip rag tabloid stories of me being gay or a pedophile than I wished to mention. Since I gained all my money and too much fame for my taste I had beautiful young women throwing themselves at me, well my money and decent looks. I thought of trying to embrace a relationship, but none of them were _**her.**_

"Hey Mr.B." I heard the teasing nature in Sam's voice.

"Wendy told you?"

"Of course, …I…I mean we were wondering where you went. Figured between you, me, and Carly we could pay for the people with actual jobs."

I laughed, "Wait, Sam Puckett, willing not only to pay for herself, but someone else?" I chuckled a little bit. "I took care of it already."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously" I said in exactly the same manner she said those words to me ages ago.

She was silent for a few minutes so I laid down in the grass, staring up at the sky which was surprisingly clear and the stars glittered like Sam's eyes when she was mad. Yes, I just thought that, I loved her eyes when she was mad.

"Freddie?"

'Oh here we go' I thought, 'She used my real name, must be serious.'

"Yeah?" I sat up, leaning back on my hand and looking at her for truly the first time since she walked into the restaurant. I could feel my heart pounding as I took in her form, she stood about five feet from me. Her dress was a sapphire blue, strapless to show sun-tinted shoulders, and ending just above the knee. The pale light from the full moon cast the perfect glow from her golden hair. She cleared her throat when she realized I was staring, I shook my head and let my head flop back as I sat up and stared at the stars.

"I know I haven't talked to you in forever, and you don't owe me any favors, but can I ask for one?"

"Sure…" I said hesitantly, I might be digging myself into a pit, but I could not say "No" to Sam, I never could.

"I have to work on Saturday, I need someone to watch my daughter for the day. Everyone else is busy, I don't want it to burden you though."

I stood up and dusted off my dark blue jeans and the shirttail of my untucked black shirt. "Sure I am free on Saturday, can you bring her by the club in the morning?"

My answer was Sam jumping into me, she wrapped her arms around my neck, I tentatively wrapped my arms around her waist. I couldn't explain that fiery sensation that started somewhere around my toes and raced through the rest of my body, putting my blood on fire. We just seemed to fit, like two jigsaw pieces that were only made for each other, we separated as several people cleared their throats. I saw Carly and the others all looking off like they hadn't been looking, but Sam still blushed.

"But you owe me Puckett."

"I know." She whispered.


End file.
